


FFVII Folk Tales: The Moogle and the Dragon

by ixieko



Series: FFVII Folk Tales [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Children's Stories, Folklore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the most popular children's tales. The tales about Moogles were made into a cartoon series by Shin-Ra Entertainment, and if you tune in on Shin-Ra Children's Network Saturday, 10am, you can watch the amazing adventures of Moogie the Moogle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFVII Folk Tales: The Moogle and the Dragon

Once upon a time, a Moogle lived in a green ravine between tall mountains. One day he went to visit his relatives on the other side of the mountains: his Aunt Moogle, and his Uncle Moogle, and his cousins Moogle-Girl and Moogle-Boy. Higher and higher he went, until he came to the narrow pass between two mountain peaks, and when he went there, a loud roar stopped him: "Ah, food at last! Come here, little Moogle, I'll eat you!"

From behind one of the peaks, a great dragon crawled. He was so big that the whole village of moogles would fit in his large mouth, his strong claws crushed stones like it was soft brown soil, his huge wings were black like Night itself, the bright scales on his chest and tail were shining like gold under sunrays, and his eyes were red with fury and hunger.

The Moogle trembled in fear and said, "O mighty Dragon, may I at least know you name before you eat me?"  
"You may," The Dragon said proudly, "My name is Bahamut the Great, the greatest and shiniest of all the Dragons that ever lived in the world!"  
"O Bahamut," The Moogle said then, "I understand that you are very hungry, but, probably, you would like a more square meal than one tiny Moogle? For, as tasty as I am, I'm too small to satisfy your great appetite."  
"Go ahead," The Dragon said, licking his lips impatiently with his large red tongue.  
"There's a human village down this mountain," The Moogle said. "And there's lots and lots of humans in there, and many herds of their cattle."  
The Dragon roared in disappointment. "Do you wish me death, Moogle? These people aren't easy to eat, for they have mages that can freeze my tail off, and large cannons that can shoot my head off. Better I'll eat you now," And he lowered his huge head and sniffed at the Moogle.  
"I know, I know!" The Moogle said hastily. "But I have an idea how to bring you in their village unnoticed. And then you can kill their mages, and destroy their cannons, and eat every last one of them."

The Dragon sat on his tail and thought about it. His stomach rumbled, and his mouth watered at the thought of all the tasty humans there in the village.  
"Fine," He said at last, "But if I'll see you doing anything suspicious, I'll kill you!"  
"Of course," The Moogle said. "I don't even doubt that so big and strong a Dragon can kill a tiny creature like me."  
With that, he turned around and went to a narrow, unused mountain trail.  
"Where are you going?" The dragon roared.  
The Moogle pointed his hand at a dark cave entrance and said, "This is the place where I can get an item needed for hiding you."  
"I'll wait you here," The Dragon said, and sat on the path, so that the Moogle wouldn't be able to walk past him.

A while later, the Moogle returned, carrying a small, round crystal orb in his hands. "You can hide in it," He said to the Dragon.  
"But how?" The Dragon asked, eyeing the orb. "This stone is far too small even for you."  
"Oh, it's simple," The Moogle said. "You only have to touch it and to pray to Sun with the following words: 'O great Sun, let me, a humble dragon Bahamut, reside in this Gem and be your knight', and the Sun will make your body small enough to fit in it. And when it is time, you will go out of the stone, and your body will be big and strong again."  
The Dragon was displeased that he had to call himself "humble", for he wasn't a tiny bit humble, but the whole village of tasty, fat humans was worth it.  
Squinting at the bright midday Sun, he touched the crystal with one of his claws and said, "O great Sun, let me, a humble dragon Bahamut, reside in this Gem and be your knight."  
And in that moment, he began to shrink down and down, until he was smaller than the Moogle, and then smaller than the Gem, and the Gem shone with red light, and when it dimmed, there was no Dragon on the road, and the Gem was red and glowing.

The Moogle, whistling a merry melody, went down the mountains to human village, and found their chieftain, and gave him the Red Gem.  
"Take this Gem," He said. "It houses the great Dragon named Bahamut. If you will ever need his services, call to him, and he will come."  
The chieftain looked at the stone with fear. "But what if he doesn't listen?" He asked. "What if he wants to eat us instead?"  
The Moogle laughed. "Sun's knights cannot turn against those who wields their Gems," He explained. "The Dragon will have to protect you and follow your orders."  
"Thank you," The chieftain said, and the Moogle answered, "You are welcome," and continued on his road to the moogle village, to visit his Aunt Moogle, and his Uncle Moogle, and his cousins Moogle-Girl and Moogle-Boy.

_(From “The tales of North”, Evan Marius, 1932)_


End file.
